


哥哥，我起不来

by Imoki



Category: Weimei
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoki/pseuds/Imoki
Relationships: 白何
Kudos: 24





	哥哥，我起不来

男团里的人都不是什么好东西，何美男早就知道了。  
但何美男现实中也不是人设里的单纯小幺。凭借着一张漂亮脸蛋空降A班的他，其实比黑粉想象得更会利用这张脸。入团时他才多大，16岁？17岁？在同龄人沉浸在校园暗恋的年纪，何美男就已经成功地合法接近自己的偶像了。小孩第一次利用自己的长相尝到了大甜头，于是他开始觊觎那个闪闪发光的蜜罐。  
白rap哥哥。他对着大他几年的小偶像撒娇，用甜软的声音叫他哥哥。  
练习生的生活其实非常枯燥，无非就是练舞唱歌纠形体。小孩没吃过多少苦，一天的训练下来累得气喘吁吁，穿着被汗水浸湿的白衬衫，在地上摊成大字型，衬衫下摆露出引人遐想的腰线，嘟着嘴说，“白rap哥哥，我起不来啦。”  
白rap无奈地摇摇头，漂亮的小粉丝是因为自己才成为练习生的，不照顾一把心里总过不去。于是他朝小孩伸出手，看着那节诱人的腰线随着起身的动作而消失，不知为何觉得有些遗憾。  
小孩借着他的力站起来，靠得极近，“哥哥，我房间的热水器坏了，可以去你房间洗澡吗？”  
“可以啊。”白rap想都没想就答应了。  
小孩眯起眼睛笑了，甜甜地道谢，“谢谢白rap哥哥。”  
像只小狐狸，白rap心想。  
回宿舍的路上两人隔得有点远，何美男似乎在想着什么，路过了白rap的房间仍然没有停下脚步，还是白rap把这个突然心不在焉的弟弟叫住，“美男，你不是要来洗澡吗？”  
“噢！”小孩猛地回过头，一不小心还撞上了后面的魏全能，连忙低下头道歉，“哥哥对不起！”  
练习生中年纪最大的魏全能笑着把小孩扶正，轻轻戳了一下他光洁的额头，“没事啦，在想什么呢。”  
何美男刚想开口糊弄两句，旁边像是等得不耐烦的白rap突然向前一步，抓住小孩的手臂将他拉到门前，另一只手推开门，指着浴室说，“快点洗。”  
目睹这一系列动作的魏全能笑了笑，十几年了，做练习生的人换了一打又一打，团内暧昧的事倒是延绵不绝。  
浴室不大，何美男脱下衣服拧开热水，想着接下来应该怎么做。刚刚他其实是想趁白rap不注意，偷偷回房间拿上安全套和润滑油再过来的，可是现在自己已经在这里了，大好的机会怎么能因为缺少道具而错失。  
小孩向来是个想到什么就做什么的人，不然他也不会为了见小偶像一面在公司门口蹲守多日。他半跪在浴缸里，伸手挤了一堆沐浴露在手指上，回忆着教程里说的扩张步骤，用滑溜溜的手指探向后穴。好凉，手指刚伸进去一点，他就颤抖起来。异物进去体内的感觉太过鲜明，久未被开拓过的地方紧得似乎毫无缝隙。他咬着牙，忍着痛楚用一根手指慢慢地推进，直到掌心贴着股缝才停下。直到这时他才发现自己腿颤抖得几乎要跪不住，若不是另一只手扶着浴缸边缘，恐怕现在已经仰面朝下摔在浴缸里了。  
白rap第三次从手机屏幕上抬起头看向浴室的方向，心里有些担忧。浴室里的水声已经停下很久了，可以里面洗澡的人却还没有出来。他放下手机走到浴室门前，刚想抬手敲门，就听见里面传来一声奇怪的呻吟。  
夹杂着痛苦与难耐。  
“美男，你没事吧！”白rap边敲门边喊。  
“哥哥……”小孩的声音有些颤抖，“我起不来。”  
白rap着急地搭上门把手，出乎意料的是，门开了。  
他洗澡竟然不锁门。这是白rap最先想到的事。然而，当他看到门内的光景时，小孩锁不锁门已经一点都不重要了。  
在弥漫的雾气中，何美男赤裸着半跪在浴缸里，白净的皮肤带着粉红，纤细的腰肢此时正塌着，肉感的屁股却高高翘起，隐秘的后穴中插着三根手指，正在缓慢地进进出出。听到开门声，小孩抬起一直低着的头看向门口方向，在看见立在门前的白rap时惊讶地瞪大眼睛，在后穴抽插着的手指立马停住了，原本撑着浴缸边缘的手下意识地要把脸捂起来，本来全靠手撑着的身体一软，眼看就要摔倒了。  
“小心！”白rap冲上去拦腰扶住呆愣的何美男，自入住以来第一次感慨浴室小真好。  
“白rap哥哥……”小孩回过神来，脸红红地仰起头，抽出塞在后穴里的三根手指，带出清晰的一声“啵”，湿淋淋的手虚放在白rap的身上，作势要推开他，“放开我。”  
白rap握着小孩腰肢的手不由自主地收紧，摁出了红印。“你在干什么？”他沉声问道，“自慰？”  
“不是……”小孩咬着嘴唇，轻轻地挣扎起来，“哥哥你放开我……”  
”好。”白rap松开掐在小孩腰间的手，捏住他的下巴，引着那张精致的小脸到自己的胯间，隔着两层裤子，用自己胀大的欲望蹭蹭小孩的脸，“需要我教你怎么做吗？”  
何美男小幅度地摇摇头，随后低头认真地解开白rap运动裤的结，嘴角勾起一抹得逞的笑。  
小孩先是隔着内裤亲了亲白rap的欲望，用舌头轻轻勾勒出它的形状，直到内裤被前列腺液和口水湿透之后，才帮白rap把内裤脱下。阴茎一下子弹到小孩白净的脸上，他稍稍退后看了一眼，委屈地抬起头，“哥哥，太大了，我吞不下。”  
“乖。”白rap揉揉何美男湿透的头发，“先试试。”  
何美男不是第一次做这种事，白rap也不是他勾引的第一个人。他眼睛一转就知道白rap不过是想看自己被呛到，被激出生理泪水眼角通红的模样。做这个并不难，而且白rap的尺寸也的确是惊人。于是他假装思考了一下，装成生涩不懂情事的样子，一下子吞到喉咙深处。咽喉被刺激，干呕感立即带出了眼泪，他抬头看着白rap，眼睛一眨泪水就顺着眼角滑落了。  
白rap看着心疼，连忙拔出来，摸着他的脸，宠溺地说，“你怎么这么傻。”  
“哥哥……”何美男小小地咳了两声，抓住他的手往自己身后带，“这里吃得下。”  
操。白rap心里暗骂一声，这小妖精。下一秒他就跨进了浴缸，对着那个湿淋淋的，早就被自己的主人准备好的后穴操了进去。  
“啊！”进入地太过突然，后穴即使已经被扩张过，在被填满的愉悦感中仍然有撕裂般的痛。身后的人几乎是立即开始运动起来，饱胀感和撕裂感让何美男忍不住求饶，“哥哥，哥哥，你轻点……”  
白rap并没有放慢动作，小孩的肠肉缠上他的阴茎，发出无声的允许。于是他掐着小孩柔软的腰肢继续用力，“宝贝，你后面那张嘴可是在叫我继续。”  
“嗯……哥哥……求求你了，啊……”在被顶到某一个点时，何美男原本游刃有余的求饶突然变了调，过度的快感让他腿一软，几乎要撑不住自己的身体。白rap也察觉到小孩被插到哪里会舒服，于是他让小孩直起身，双手勾着他的膝盖弯，将他抱了起来。突然的暂停让小孩有些不满，但当白rap抱着他走到镜子面前时，他就知道身后的人想玩哪一出了。  
这么喜欢清纯系害羞那一卦吗？何美男对着镜子中的自己舔了舔嘴唇，被操得通红的脸正好可以演一下害羞，于是他侧过脸，装作不敢看自己的样子，撒娇说，“哥哥你要干什么？”  
“让你看看自己被操的样子。”白rap果然很吃这一套，在小孩头上亲了一口，下身开始对着他的敏感点开始抽插，“乖，看着。”  
“啊，哥哥，你，你好坏……嗯……”快感倒是不用装，小孩喉咙里溢出甜腻的呻吟，装作害羞的话语被顶得断断续续。  
快感不断堆积，何美男忍不住抚上自己的前端，快要达到极点的阴茎被撸动了几下就射出一股白浊，镜子上沾满了星星点点。射过一次的小孩完全软在白rap的怀里，站立的姿势让阴茎进入得更深，一下一下磨过敏感点，有点过了，高潮过后过度敏感的身体让他忍不住在被抽插中哭叫出声。呻吟中混着哭声，小孩脑子迷迷糊糊地求饶，“哥哥……啊啊……不，不行了……嗯啊……”  
白rap看着镜子中怀里人精致的小脸上布满泪痕，安慰地亲了亲他的发顶，“再一会会，忍一下好吗？”  
“嗯……”怀里的漂亮小孩点点头，转过脸向他讨一个亲吻。白rap咬住那柔软的唇，加快身下的动作，交代在了他的身体里。  
小孩在被精液灌满之后，头靠在白rap的肩膀上，通过镜子和他对视，声音染着情欲后的沙哑，“哥哥，我真想怀上你的孩子。”  
靠。白rap心里一震，这小妖精能把我榨干。  
后来当然是又在床上窗前被操了。  
第二天早上，何美男缩在被子里，对叫他起床的白rap说，“哥哥，我起不来。”


End file.
